


星·夏·夜

by FengYan



Category: One Piece
Genre: 2011|2019, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-14 22:23:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18485623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FengYan/pseuds/FengYan
Summary: ——起造一座墙——当这两个人抛开所有身外之物，只余彼此时：





	星·夏·夜

**-你我千万不可亵渎的一个字，别忘了在上帝跟前的启示。-**

这是盛夏的热带岛。导游带着自己半日前接到的游客走出机场。烈日洒在每位旅客身上，几乎一刻不停的海风不动声色地抚去刚从毛孔里渗出的薄汗。

山治回头看看简朴到只有一层的小机场，好心情的勾了勾嘴角，快步跟上旅游团。有蝉鸣从远处包围着机场的灌木中接连不断的传出。陆续坐上的是被当地人改装过的，两边卸去窗户的破旧车子，姑且算它当地特色吧。导游在车子最前座拿着扩音器尽职地介绍岛屿的历史和风景。

整个旅游团里和山治能算关系好的人是名和他年龄相仿的绿发青年。尽管他们刚认识没超过24个小时，尽管他们总是可以在其它人难以理解的问题上争论得你死我活。但都很自然的被归类为了‘年轻的活力’。

从机场到旅馆的路上景色很美。他们一路都顺着沿海的长路慢悠悠地行驶，路旁入目的是整排整排拳头大小的石头，被漆成各种鲜艳的颜色。平缓的柏油路上驶过的大多是被改装过的旧摩托。浩瀚的苍穹像被谁耐心的洗刷过一番，是淡金的阳光和苍蓝的布景。远处的海洋上方还可以望见螺旋状的薄云盘旋在头顶。

索隆就坐在山治的正对面，一只手撑着自己的绿脑袋靠在不锈钢护栏上。棕红的眼睛半掩着，不知焦距在哪个不知名角落。海风把山治灿金的头发吹得像金毛狗，索隆倒是不甚在意，利落的藻绿色头发一会儿被吹得前倾一会又全到了脑后。山治看到他伸出另一只手掩在嘴巴前面打了个哈欠，睫毛微微地抖了抖像是又睡着了。

山治从他们在机场相遇开始就很好奇，为什么眼前的绿藻头总是能抓住睡觉的任何时机？明明在飞机上就一直在睡，说来有段时间还滑到了山治肩膀上。想到这里，山治不自觉冲对面多看了两眼。

巴士在半个小时之后便到达了旅馆，山治叼着香烟环顾着四周。大堂中央养着一棵高大的棕榈树，用半灰色的砖块围在一个十几平米的区域里，周围还种了几株油绿的植物。山治刚想上前看看是是什么植物，索隆已经一屁股坐在那些用水泥摞在一起的灰砖上，长长的打了个哈欠。

山治抽了抽眼角：“你是怎么一直保持很困的状态的？”

因为没有靠背，索隆只好两只手撑在身后：“很简单啊。没有工作，想喝的酒也没有，就用睡觉转移注意力了。最近也没机会好好锻炼，所以睡觉保存体力等什么时候可以锻炼了再一次性补回来。”

“……”感觉人生观都被颠覆了。正想再说些什么，导游已经拿着几张房卡来分了。双人房，他和索隆一间。

跟着服务员从大堂的左侧进了道木门框才算是真正进了这座酒店。半开放的走廊一侧是木质栏杆，深棕色的栏杆下便是大片绿植，可以很清楚的听到蝉鸣。在走廊底部拐了个角后视线变得开阔了许多，一块块石板被长长的绿草簇拥着躺在那里组成给人走路的小径。让山治觉得新奇的是一个个独立的房间，房间和房间之间是郁郁葱葱的植物，这算……独栋套房？

推开玻璃门走进房间正对着一道屏风，绕进去才能看清里面的全貌。房间里以浅棕色调为主，尖尖的房顶上房梁被漆成了红木的样子甚是好看。两张单人床抵在厚厚的红棕色木板上。木板两边和墙壁没有相连，而是隔出可供通行的宽度，显然后面还有什么空间。

他多垮了几步到木板后一探究竟。最先进入视线的就是一个白净的浴缸。扭过头能看到卫生间另一半的洗手台和淋浴室。莫名松了口气走回床边。索隆已经霸占了里面的那张床，黑色的背包被胡乱扔在床尾的长凳上。他自己像条大青虫似的在床上翻了几圈。

“你在干什么？”

“试试这张床睡着爽不爽。”索隆已经不滚了，把头埋在枕头里蹭了蹭后闷闷的回答道。

“……那你觉得爽吗现在？”山治无奈的抽了抽眉毛问道。

“爽。”

幸好我在他边上看着，不然真以为他在干什么呢……深吸了一口烟把烟蒂按灭在床头的烟灰缸里，顺手在索隆的绿脑袋上拍了拍。

“爽够了就起来，时间差不多了。”山治把房卡收进自己的口袋转头冲床上一动都没动的绿脑袋提醒了一下。

“嗯……”吃力的翻过身平躺在床上，盯着尖尖的房顶看了几秒才坐起来。他懒洋洋的从皮箱里翻出了双黑色皮革还有个银色搭扣的拖鞋扔在旁边，又翻出更凉爽的衣服换上。

山治多看了穿着淡绿色短袖衬衫，墨绿裤的索隆几眼。忍不住在心里为绿藻头均匀而健美的身材小小咋舌了一下。便和索隆一起出了房间，在几个岔路口把索隆拉回来后顺利的上了小巴士——姑且这么叫它。


End file.
